


Property

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fanart, M/M, rather explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 finale A/U. In a nutshell - Moz doesn't steal the treasure, the warehouse doesn't explode and Adler makes a valid threat against Peter, thus forcing Neal to accept Adler's offer and go with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> **A/N:** Oh, no, I made another very evil thing /o\ And I don't even have a very evil square to justify it, awww. But just think how epic the rescue will be when Peter realizes just how great Neal's sacrifice was *pets Neal*
> 
> This fills the _**blackmail**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/p21smrxnozp4qv8/property.png?dl=0)  



End file.
